Hiraeth
by BohemianPigeon
Summary: Por fin Sakura cumple el sueño más grande que ha tenido desde que le conoció: casarse con Sasuke Uchiha, aún si ello involucra dejar su vida como ninja y dedicarse a las necesidades de su ahora nuevo clan, los Uchiha. Sin embargo, no cuenta con el vacío que esto la hará sentir. Multisakuships, aunque definitivo destacan el KakaSaku y el ItaSaku. JE.
1. Cuando me perdí

_**Disclaimer** : ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Las ideas, conceptos e interacciones plasmadas a continuación sí y no permito su reproducción parcial o total a menos que se me pregunte primero y con el debido crédito. Gracias. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _Cuando me perdí._

* * *

Hoy por fin cumpliré todo lo que siempre he querido en la vida: dejaré de ser una Haruno para convertirme en una verdadera Uchiha ante la sociedad. Mi reflejo no puede dejar mentir: la enorme sonrisa es solo un símbolo más de la inmensa alegría y nervios que se revuelcan en mi estómago. Incluso mis canales de chakra fluyen con más rapidez de lo usual, hoy es el día en que Sasuke Uchiha y yo, Sakura Haruno nos uniremos para toda la eternidad.

—Quieta, niña. —la mujer me aprieta los cachetes con severidad y unta la crema pálida y espesa en mi frente.

—¡No, no, no! ¿Pero qué cree que hace? —Esta vez mi reflejo se encuentra frunciendo el ceño, inclinado hacia el espejo pasándome las manos por la amplia zona, refregándome la piel para deshacerme de la plasta pálida que pretende ocultar el diamante que decora mi frente.

—Niña. —me dice jalándome del kimono para regresarme a mi asiento. —Ya no lo necesitarás más, no volverás a usar tus habilidades médicas ni de ninja.

Un nudo se estancó en mi garganta ahogándome de impotencia. La puerta se abrió y un taconeo resonó en la habitación.

—Madre… —mi voz se quebró antes de poder decir más palabra.

Y la mujer que me cuidó en la infancia caminó hacia mi poniéndose en frente, con las caderas empujó a la Uchiha que resopló por lo bajo.

—Ni se te ocurra llorar, niña. Volveré para terminar de arreglarte. —y dicho esto desapareció entre las puertas de madera.

Mi madre me tomó el rostro con la mano derecha y sonrió ampliamente, el tinte rojo que portaba en los labios se había transferido a uno de sus dientes.

—¿Qué tienes Sakura? —me preguntó y no supe qué responder. —Hija, hoy por fin traerás honor a la casa… Es un día para festejar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con por fin? —arqueé la ceja y mis labios se volvieron una línea recta. Me soltó el rostro y encendió un cigarro.

—Pues, que te estás casando con el hombre más codiciado en Konoha. Un ninja prestigioso proveniente de un clan poderoso, ¿qué acaso eso no es brindar honor a tu familia?

—Les brindo honor desde que decidí abandonar la vida de civil y convertirme en una kunoichi, madre. —aprieto los puños por debajo del kimono, que me queda inmenso.

—Basta con eso, hija. Ya no serás más una kunoichi. —mi madre a veces puede soltar comentarios que me hieren más que un arma. —Tienes al clan Uchiha a tu disposición y tienes que cumplir con las responsabilidades que eso conlleva. —tiró la ceniza de su cigarro en el piso y después me escrutó con la mirada, de arriba a abajo. —Aunque eso signifique llevar ese horrendo kimono.

Una risa se escapó de mis labios. A veces, también tenía el poder de arreglarlo todo.

—Se usa desde hace 10 generaciones. Mikoto lo usó en su boda con Fugaku.

—¿Y a ella también le quedaba así de enorme?

Ambas contuvimos la carcajada cuando escuchamos golpetear las puertas de madera. La Uchiha de nuevo.

—¿Ya puedo terminar mi trabajo? —me miraba con los brazos en jarras, solo le di un asentimiento y mi madre se fue contoneando las caderas no sin antes dedicarme un guiño.

* * *

—¿Y sientes nervios? —pregunta Ino mientras desliza un peine de hebras anchas y separadas por mis cabellos rosados.

La miro a través del espejo y sé que está dolida, después de todo Sasuke también había sido su sueño. Era un gran contribuyente a nuestra rivalidad y a pesar de que ahora somos muy buenas amigas sé que le cuesta, aunque no lo admita jamás. Al menos no en voz alta. Había ganado esta pelea y eso a Ino le enfurecía.

—Muchos. No me dejan de sudar las manos. —río un poco intentando aliviar la tensión que se posó en nuestros hombros.

—Más vale que te las limpies antes de tomar las manos de Sasuke, frente de marquesina —cada que pronuncia su nombre se le ensombrece el semblante. Me saca la lengua juguetona y frunzo el ceño. Inevitablemente voy a mi reflejo en búsqueda del diamante cubierto entre tanta mierda blanca y paliducha. No puedo contestarle nada.

Ino no habla hasta después de terminar la trenza. —No puedo creer que te dejaste crecer el cabello. —Toma el final depositándolo con delicadeza sobre mi hombro. Hoy Ino no para de mirarme.

—Tampoco yo, no era el plan realmente…

—No me digas que es otro requerimiento de los Uchiha… Es que te juro, ¿obligarte a dejar tu vida como kunoichi? ¿qué clase de clan ninja hace eso?

—Es complicado, Ino. —Contesto tajante mientras veo mis manos reposando en mi regazo. Me cuesta decirlo en voz alta pero, _yo tampoco lo entiendo_.

Ella guarda silencio, sabe que tocó fibras sensibles, y termina de arreglar mi cabello colocando diferentes flores en la trenza que cae a mi costado derecho. Tocan varias veces la puerta y antes de que ninguna podamos decir nada una melena rubia se asoma.

—¡Eh, chicas! —miro a Naruto a través del reflejo. Ino se disculpa y se marcha con paso presuroso. No me explica nada.

—Naruto —digo cuando mis ojos se topan con su figura, lleva un traje negro demasiado formal. Pocas veces lo he visto así.

—Sakura… —dice y las palabras no le salen más, me come con la mirada, esa que se le vuelve cristalina mientras más tiempo me tiene frente a él.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto aunque sé que para él nada debe de estar bien.

—Te ves preciosa —dice y frunce los labios como queriendo no decir nada más, pero es Naruto y no puede mantener la boca cerrada. Busca mi mano entre todas las telas que componen ese extraño y lujoso kimono, le toma varios intentos encontrarla. En parte, porque la estaba escondiendo de su tacto. —Yo, tenía que verte antes de…

—Naruto, basta. —me acaricia la mano con el pulgar —Yo… ya sabes que…

—Ya lo sé. —entonces busca mi otra mano y dejo que la encuentre con más facilidad, me sujeta firme y seguro. —Siempre estaré enamorado de ti, Sakura-chan.

Niego con la cabeza, ahora mis ojos están igual de cristalinos. Pero los de Naruto tienen algo especial, le miro a los ojos y con las lágrimas parece que tuviera encerrado dos mares que se mueven agitadamente. Soy como su luna que levanta la marea y le causo tempestad. Se me achica el corazón dentro del pecho.

—Hinata —es lo único que digo antes de soltarle la mano izquierda y llevármela a los ojos barriendo una lágrima que amenaza con correrme el delineador.

—Ya lo sé. —pone su mano libre en mi hombro y me abraza. —Aún así, … siempre te protegeré. Lo juro, de veras.

Y nos reímos.

Y luego lloramos y él se va.

Él se va y llega la Uchiha a mentarme la existencia porque se me corrió el delineador.

* * *

Y nadie más viene a verme en lo que resta de la mañana hasta que cae el sol y la puerta vuelve a resonar, la cabellera negra de Mikoto está puesta en la misma trenza que llevo yo, solo que sin flores. Su kimono bicolor, blanco y negro y ya. Apenas lleva maquillaje.

—Sakura —dicen sus labios en un tono suave, desde que le conozco siempre ha sido así conmigo.

Hago una reverencia y ella me roza la mejilla, cierro los ojos ante su contacto.

—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta y asiento sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Y usted? —la imagen se revela lento pero claro: Mikoto no lo está.

—Claro. No puedo esperar a que formes parte de la familia. —miente, pero es su deber. Me aprecia, lo sé, pero también sé que hubiera preferido que Sasuke se casara con alguien del clan y no con una civil que jugó a ser ninja.

—¿Extrañas ser ninja? —y no sé de dónde me salen los ovarios para preguntar semejante cosa. Incluso mi Inner-Sakura intenta estrangularme, así no lo hace Mikoto misma.

—Es complicado. —dice.

Y retira su mano de mi mejilla.

—Lo lamento —le digo, porque realmente lo siento pero ella no me deja continuar. Sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan dos líneas negras.

 _Mikoto tiene ojos pequeños y no muchas pestañas. Pero es muy guapa, así, natural._

—No tiene importancia. Anda que ya es hora de que hagas el recorrido tradicional.

 _Yo llevo una plasta de maquillaje_.

—Claro. —tomo el abanico que descansaba en la mesita de noche y la otra Uchiha entra solo para poner los brazos en jarras.

—Apúrate, Niña. Vas tarde.

 _Me pregunto si Mikoto se veía igual de plastas que yo con tanto maquillaje en su boda_.

* * *

Camino tras la Uchiha intentando mantenerle el paso aunque me es un tanto imposible: ella camina casi trotando con la barbilla bien arriba. Y yo, tratando de cogerme el kimono sin soltar el abanico o perder la postura porque me arrastra y se ensucia.

Como es tradición en el clan Uchiha recorremos todas las calles saludando a los civiles, aquellos que a pesar de pertenecer al clan no pueden desarrollar el preciado ojo rojo. Noto miradas de asombro pero más que nada de desaprobación. Se me encoge el pecho y la seguridad con la que caminaba se hace pedazos cuando nos plantamos en la que será la futura casa de Sasuke y mía.

La Uchiha se va recordándome las oraciones que tengo que proclamar. Tengo toda la casa para mi.

Es la primera vez que la veo, con el piso de madera y las puertas corredizas color beige. Hay un jardín en la parte trasera y una pequeña fuente. La cocina es amplia. Pasaré mucho tiempo ahí.

—Seré la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. —lo digo en voz alta y de pronto la idea de pasarme la existencia en la cocina se siente superable.

Me dirijo a la habitación principal, no me entusiasma demasiado la idea. Tengo que pasar lo que resta de la tarde orando de rodillas tal como lo indican las tradiciones del clan. Se reza a la fertilidad y al buen augurio, los matrimonios para el clan solo sirven para eso, el clan. Y lo que haga falta para su supervivencia. _Procrear_.

—Es la tradición, después de todo.

—Una tradición bastante superflua, egocéntrica, machista… inútil. —suena como algo que diría mi yo interior pero sorprendentemente no es _Inner-Sakura_ , lo dice _Kakashi_.

—¿Cómo entró aquí? —pero mi pregunta se contesta sola cuando veo la ventana abierta y el aire del jardín colándose a la habitación. —Claro. ¿Qué nunca piensa cambiar? Además, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Tengo que orar.

—Vaya, llevas mucho maquillaje…

El hombre con las manos en los bolsillos me mira curioso. _Cómo me saca de quicio._

—¡Y eso a usted qué le importa! —Él suelta una carcajada y ahora soy yo quien lo mira curiosa. —¿Por qué no va con la túnica de Hokage?

Entonces él corta su carcajada y se pone serio, me mira a los ojos y no necesito que me diga nada. Le conozco demasiado bien.

—No vendrá, ¿cierto? —y él niega con la cabeza, abre la boca por debajo de su máscara pero tampoco sale nada. —Tampoco Tsunade. —termino de intuir. Otra vez está el nudo en la garganta que ahora no solo me ahoga, me quema también.

Aprieto los puños que se ven ocultos por la amplia tela del kimono, aún así Kakashi lo nota. _Él también me conoce demasiado bien_.

—Piensa que estás cometiendo un error. —Me dice por fin, después de arduos segundos en silencio que se sintieron una eternidad llena de martirio.

—¿Pero cómo puede pensar eso? ¡Esto es lo que más quiero en el mundo! Ha sido mi deseo desde que tenía 7 años.

Él se tensa bajo su uniforme y me reprocho mentalmente por lo que dije. —Yo también creo que es un error, Sakura.

El hombre se baja la máscara develando un rostro que ya había tenido el placer de conocer y se acerca hacia mi para tomarme el rostro entre sus manos y meterme la lengua en la boca sin preguntar, besándome con tal pasión que el aire pasa a segundo plano. Sus manos viajan entre las infinitas capas del kimono y busca mi piel hasta encontrarla.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos colgándome un poco de él, siento como sus manos viajan de mis caderas hasta mi intimidad y comienza a rozar suavemente por sobre la tela que nos separa. Abro las piernas y él no pierde el tiempo en introducir el dedo índice y el dedo medio en mi.

Embiste con su mano arrancándome un gemido de la garganta y continúa con su ritmo mientras sus dientes se comen mis labios a mordidas.

Hace círculos dentro de mi provocándome un éxtasis difícil de describir y con su pulgar estimula el clítoris mandándome olas y olas de placer por el cuerpo. Siento el cabello adherirse a mi cuello por el sudor casi tan claro como siento el aumento del ritmo en las penetraciones que Kakashi me regala.

Llego al celestial orgasmo dejándome caer en sus brazos.

Entonces le miro y tiene esa sonrisa de ganador, así que le planto una cachetada y él toma su distancia.

—Amo a Sasuke —le digo con la respiración agitada y el rostro azorado.

Kakashi me mira intenso como solo él sabe hacer y entonces se mete los dedos con los que me estimuló a la boca, chupándolos. —Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —mi ceño podrá estar fruncido pero mi sexo se humedece incontenible solo con tenerlo frente a mi.

La relación con Kakashi era complicada, una noche de copas se descontroló todo y desde entonces hemos estado así. Complicándonos la existencia. Pero, _que rico es complicarse con Kakashi Hatake._

—Estás cometiendo un error. —dice y se desaparece en su habitual nube de humo dejando solamente una hoja como testigo de su presencia.

La tomo entre mis manos y con delicadeza la coloco bajo la almohada. Kakashi será mi secreto más grande.

Después del encuentro no puedo hacer más que arreglarme el maquillaje y a pesar de intentarlo, orar fue todo un fracaso. Incluso termino masturbándome de nuevo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola a todos lectores nuevos o viejos que ya me conozcan de otras historias o que sea la primera vez que les aparezco por ahí. Imagino fue la curiosidad la que los atrajo hasta acá y me complace saber si fue al menos la razón de una persona.

Esta historia es multi-ship de Sakura, habrá diferentes parejas que se desarrollarán conforme avance la historia y volveré a algunas y otras no las verán jamás de nuevo. Que sí, que es un Sasu-Saku pero, es uno muy triste. Quiero representar todo lo vacío que Sakura se siente y espero poder plasmarlo bien con solo letras y acciones.

Otra cosa bien importante, la mayoría de "tradiciones" o acciones que leerán no están basadas de Naruto sino que salen de mi cabeza, como el recorrer las calles usando el kimono para la boda y esta misma que será una asamblea. Todo es parte de mi cabeza así que no me maten por estar mal informada, es que quiero darle mis toques creativos a todo.

 _Espero les guste la historia y, personalmente, esta sí que la escribo porque es mía, porque quiero y porque puedo. Un beso._

-Alex.


	2. Eres una versión sombría del sol

_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia debajo sí y no permito su reproducción parcial o total._

* * *

 **Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, contenido explícito y violencia.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:** Eres una versión sombría del sol_.

El sol por fin se digna a ceder: tan solo quedan pequeños rastros de su existencia representados por tonalidades anaranjadas que tiñen el cielo, pronto ese anaranjado se verá cubierto por un azul profundo.

—Hah. —La Uchiha me mira enarcando la ceja derecha, la desaprobación ya le es costumbre cuando está conmigo.

Me llevo la mano a los labios intentando ahogar los pensamientos de mi cabeza, imagino el anaranjado siendo Naruto, quizá, y el azul a Sasuke, obviamente. Uno se come al otro. Pero que uno desaparezca no significa que no saldrá a la mañana siguiente, o a la noche siguiente, en todo caso.

La Uchiha me aprieta la mano y centro mi atención al frente: los monstruos a los que me había enfrentado en mi vida ninja se quedan cortos a lo que me espera. Un mar de gente con antorchas se reúne en la plaza principal de los Uchiha, la gran mayoría portador de una melena negra. La Uchiha me encamina hacia un escenario cuyo perímetro está marcado con grandes cantidades de pólvora.

—Los Uchihas y su obsesión con el fuego… —agradezco que mi acompañante no prestase atención a mi segunda irreverencia del día.

Como sea, no miento. Para el clan una boda se celebra con su elemento más preciado haciéndolo partícipe en toda la ceremonia. Las melenas negras nos permiten el paso y los tambores resuenan a lo lejos, los rostros del clan solo se ven parcialmente iluminados por las flamas que arden con intensidad, los nervios que creía dóciles debido al placer que recibí a manos de Kakashi regresan en este momento para atormentarme y comienzo a preguntarme si el ardor que siento en mi estómago es por los nervios que siento o por el calor que emanan las llamas.

Entre el mar de cabezas negras busco a mis dos rubios cómplices, Naruto e Ino, pero entonces todos soplan sus antorchas y quedamos sumidos en la oscuridad y el silencio por varios segundos, es Fugaku quien pone fin a la oscuridad encendiendo la pólvora que rodea el escenario alumbrándolo esotéricamente.

El calor sube exponencialmente, los tambores retoman su estruendo y el tempo acelera. Siento como este mismo resonar de los tambores se conecta directamente con el golpeteo de mi corazón, la emoción me obstruye la garganta y rezo porque no esté derramando lágrimas a este punto de la ceremonia.

Los dioses me escuchan y además me complacen con la imponente imagen de Sasuke Uchiha quien atraviesa el fuego como si se tratara de mero aire. Contengo la respiración cuando siento sus ojos carbón fijándose en mi y no los retira hasta que se sitúa a mi lado.

Estamos sentados en medio del escenario de piedra rodeados de fuego y nos es imposible ver más allá de las llamas, somos los dos contra la obscuridad, nos convertimos en nuestras fuentes de luz inextinguibles. Nos pertenecemos.

—Llevas flores en el cabello. —Dice él sin apartar la vista del frente. No tengo muy claro qué es lo que está viendo pero le imito.

—Sí… —el sonrojo de mis mejillas es imperceptible debido al estúpido maquillaje. —Ino pasó la mañana entera recolectando las flores más frescas y hermosas.

—Hn.

No mucho después ingresa una sacerdotisa que comienza la ceremonia agradeciendo a los dioses la oportunidad de que el hijo de la cabeza del clan por fin continúe el legado de su padre.

El calor comienza a aumentar con el abanico que la sacerdotisa ondea, al ritmo de sus palabras la presión incesante del fuego aumenta, aunque a pesar de la constante presión ninguno de los dos nos sentimos acalorados y comienzo a creer que esta es la magia de los Uchiha.

Sasuke me toma la mano, le miró y él me mira también… sonrío inevitablemente y unimos nuestros seres en uno solo con un beso que sella mi destino como una Uchiha y el fuego arde con más ímpetu.

* * *

La ceremonia terminó dejándonos paso libre hacia nuestra casa, como es tradición en el clan no vemos a nadie de la familia o amigos, solo estamos para consumar nuestro amor en un lecho de ensueño.

Entramos a la habitación principal y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, le sonrío a mi ahora marido y camino hacia la ventana cerrándola. No puedo evitar mirar la almohada y me despido de Kakashi mentalmente.

Me giro despacio para encontrar la mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi cuerpo, es la primera vez que estamos solos en una habitación y contrario a lo que pensaba, los nervios son más que cuando éramos el centro de atención allá sobre el escenario. Él da el primer paso y no puedo evitar aventarme a sus brazos plasmando mis labios en los suyos. Su agilidad no deja de sorprenderme pues atrapa mi cuerpo como si de una pluma se tratase.

—Te amo —digo entre sus labios.

—Hn.

Me toma por la cintura y con una brusquedad inesperada separa mi agarre de él, intento encontrarle la mirada pero se rehúsa. Con una mano comienza a despojarme del kimono mientras que la otra me sostiene severamente. Algo no está bien.

—Sasuke… ¿qué haces? —pregunto sintiendo como capa tras capa la tela cae al piso.

—Ya lo sabes, Sakura. —la arrogancia en el tono de su voz me desconcierta, aún así dejo que me despoje de todo y cuando estoy al natural él comienza a retirarse su ropa. Estiro la mano para ayudarle a retirar su traje pero él se aleja impidiéndome siquiera tocarlo.

Vuelvo a contener la respiración cuando veo la figura que tengo frente a mi, el cuerpo de Sasuke es tan perfecto como lo había imaginado. Los bíceps bien definidos, sus abdominales increíblemente delineadas y su miembro erecto no podría verse mejor.

Apenas pestañeé Sasuke estaba sobre mi colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas, abrí la boca intentando decir algo pero su verga siendo introducida en mi ahogó cualquier tipo de intenciones previas.

Solté un alarido de dolor, aún no estaba preparada físicamente… Kakashi siempre esperaba hasta que chorreara de mojada para introducirse en mi. Sacudí la cabeza: _no podía pensar en Kakashi cuando Sasuke estaba embistiéndome_.

O quizá sí.

Y en efecto, comencé a recordar los encuentros con el peliplata sintiendo como mi centro se humedecía haciendo que en consecuencia las embestidas de Sasuke fueran más placenteras. Alcé el rostro y noté como esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Sí, así, Sasuke… —comencé a decir entre gemidos cuando sentí una mano cubrirme los labios.

 _¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?_ , Mi inner-yo estaba tan perpleja como yo.

Lo miré confusa y él me regresó la mirada con el Sharingan activado. Sentí miedo inexplicablemente. Él soltó mi boca y dirigió su mano derecha hacia mi muslo abriendo más mis piernas, con su otra mano apoyada en el colchón dejando espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

—Estoy demasiado duro —dijo con su voz ronca que me volvía loca.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y no volvió a mirarme durante todo el encuentro. Continuó embistiendo mi cuerpo una y otra vez, sentía como los pechos me rebotaban y subió la intensidad y velocidad de sus embestidas, suprimí cualquier gemido que pudiese abandonar mi boca intentando no desconcentrarlo y entonces sentí como se tensaba su miembro expandiéndose en mis cavidades.

Pero no terminó dentro de mi, no, no. Tomó su miembro y eyaculó en su mano mientras yo no podía parar de mirarle. En cuanto soltó el último suspiro se miró la mano haciendo una mueca y así en pelotas se fue al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

En cuanto su presencia abandonó la sala sentí como el aire volvía a correr por mis pulmones.

 _¿Y eso qué o qué?_ , mi voz interior vuelve a taladrarme con sus preguntas.

—Basta, es… la primera vez. Tiene sentido que sea incómodo. —le respondo susurrándole, lo menos que quiero es que Sasuke crea que estoy demente.

 _Ni siquiera se enfocó en ti…Además, ¿por qué rayos terminó en su…mano?_ , dice y le estrello un puño mental.

—Es la primera vez. —repito y Sakura interna se esconde. La puerta del baño se corre y Sasuke me mira de arriba a abajo.

—¿Dormimos? —dice serio, y aunque utiliza el tono de pregunta realmente no creo que esté a discusión. Asiento con la cabeza y nos tumbamos juntos.

 _Al menos te corriste con Kakashi-sensei_ , dice de nuevo inner-Sakura y por primera vez concordamos en algo.

* * *

Hace un día esplendoroso, el sol brilla con intensidad anunciando la llegada del verano. Por suerte llevo una sombrilla al hombro haciendo de filtro contra el sol, de esa manera mi piel no sufrirá consecuencia alguna. Camino con lentitud apreciando cada detalle de la aldea, todos tan ensimismados en su trabajo y la risa de los niños me hace cerrar los ojos disfrutando impetuosamente del momento…

—¡Sakura-chan! —Escucho a lo lejos y una vena aparece en mi frente, espero a que el susodicho esté frente a mi y cuando intenta abrir la boca estrello mi puño en su cabeza.

—¡Naruto! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso? ¡Arruinas mi momento de paz con la aldea, estúpido cabezota!

—¡Lo siento Sakura-chan! no era mi intención —dice mientras un moco le corre de la nariz. —Es solo que me emocionó verte, ¡de veras! Hace tanto que no te veía…

—Ay Naruto, no seas exagerado. Apenas ha pasado un mes.

—¿Acaso te escuchas a ti misma? ¡todo un mes sin salir del distrito Uchiha! Debe ser realmente interesante vivir ahí…

—No es nada del otro mundo. Además, decidí dar un paseo debido a que Sasuke salió de misión. —alzo la barbilla dándole toda la importancia del mundo a un asunto como aquel, el orgullo que brindaba Sasuke al clan era de presumirse.

—¡Con razón! —el rubio notó como mi semblante volvía a enfurecerse y decidió cambiar la conversación. —¿Por cuánto estará fuera?

—Seis meses, cuando mucho. —digo y noto sus ojos abrirse en genuina sorpresa. —Partió esta mañana, ya sabes que le gusta estar fuera de la aldea y mejor que sea en misiones que cazando a Orochimaru.

Ambos reímos y después noto el semblante de Naruto oscurecerse.

 _Uh-oh_ , dice mi Sakura interna, me reprocha mentalmente por haber tocado el tema.

—¿Aún me odia? —pregunta Naruto con la mirada en el piso.

—¡Sasuke no te _odia_ , Naruto! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —No había notado el momento en el que comenzamos a caminar, no sabía bien a dónde nos dirigíamos pero Naruto parecía querer hablar del tema.

—Claro, no me odia. —sarcasmo palpable en su voz—¡Solo pidió desintegrar al equipo 7 en cuanto regresamos a la aldea!

—Naruto, eso no es lo que… —suspiro. Veo el campo de entrenamiento 7 acercarse y decido llevarnos hasta allá. —Ya sabes que Sasuke no es bueno hablando de sus sentimientos. Cuando regresamos a la aldea y Tsunade se enteró de lo que pasó… Sasuke se sintió como una damisela en peligro siendo rescatada.

—¡Pero lo único que hice fue matar a Orochimaru!

—Sí pero, Sasuke quería hacerlo. Después de todo, él fue el marcado con la maldición. —nos quedamos un momento en silencio, estamos a las afueras del campo y me siento bajo un árbol, Naruto me imita después de unos minutos. —Heriste su orgullo.

—¿Tanto como para no querer envolverse en misiones con nosotros? —asiento ligeramente, muerde su labio inferior.

—Aunque, de todos modos habríamos terminado por desintegrarnos. Su deber pertenece con la policía de los Uchiha.

—Cierto, además… Aún tenemos a Sai —sonríe mostrándome todos los dientes y eleva su tradicional pulgar.

La nostalgia me invade el cuerpo, siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Maldición.

—A veces creo… —la voz se me quiebra y entonces Naruto abre los ojos y borra su sonrisa. —A veces creo que Sasuke se casó conmigo solo para poder ganarte en algo.

Sonrío de lado con amargura, miro a Naruto y está buscando las palabras correctas para no herirme más de lo que ya estoy.

 _No dejes que las encuentre_ , dice Sakura interna y no tengo que pensármelo dos veces antes de levantarme, hacer una pequeña reverencia y despedirme con una amplia sonrisa. Naruto se queda confuso pero lo entiende: sabe que si dice cualquier cosa en mi estado cometeré cosas de las que me arrepentiré.

* * *

El regreso al distrito Uchiha es menos alentador dadas las condiciones. Contuve las lágrimas lo cual es una buena señal pero realmente espero no tener que lidiar con nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas aún, por todo.

Mala suerte mía Mikoto me espera en la entrada, parece que lleva rato.

—Querida mía —me dice con ese tono dulzón que acostumbra, este último mes he pasado más tiempo con ella que con Sasuke y creo que me ha agarrado aprecio en serio. —Pensaba estarías en casa, como no te encontré te he esperado en la entrada…

—¡Mikoto-sama! no tendría porqué haber… ¿lleva mucho aquí? —la mujer de cabello negro deshace mi expresión preocupada con su tacto: su mano se desliza en mi mejilla dándome ánimos.

—No es nada… Sakura, iba a pedirle esto a Sasuke pero escuché que partió esta mañana… Necesito que me hagas un favor. —su semblante se volvió serio.

—¿Sí? Lo que sea, será un placer…

—Llévale esto a Itachi. —Extendí los brazos y dejó caer tres pergaminos.

—Y dile que cambie su dirección, ¿quieres? —la dulzura de Mikoto quedó ensombrecida por una amargura que jamás había sido espectadora de. —No te preocupes de verlo, está ahora encargándose de una misión.

Asiento con la cabeza y ella se da media vuelta, desaparece entre los demás Uchihas. En cuanto noto que realmente desapareció dejó salir un suspiro que delata lo tensa que a veces me pone.

* * *

Decidí regresar a casa. Algo en la ausencia de Sasuke me hacía sentir más… cómoda.

 _¿Cómoda?_ , ahí estaba de nuevo. Inner Sakura tiene un don para aparecer en momentos complejos.

—Sí. —dije bien alto. —¿Lo ves?

 _Estás hablando con la consciencia dentro de tu cabeza en voz alta, ¿y?_ , decía con una mueca victoriosa.

Me tumbé en la cama decidida a no responder más a sus provocaciones. Palpé el colchón con la mano hasta encontrar la hoja debajo de la almohada: su textura era más rugosa. Cerré los ojos imaginándome qué estaría haciendo Kakashi en ese momento y el sueño me invadió.

* * *

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora es? —con el sudor pegándome los cabellos en el cuello despierto alterada, soñaba con Sasuke y nuestra feliz vida de casados cuando el rostro de Mikoto apareció y recordé entonces el deber que me había encargado: llevarle los pergaminos a Itachi.

Me puse las sandalias, tomé los pergaminos y corrí colina arriba atravesando los prados que escondían la casa de Itachi Uchiha. La luna ya estaba brillando esplendorosamente sobre la aldea y ningún civil se veía en las calles del distrito

 _¡Qué importaba qué hora era!, de todos modos, ya iba tarde_. Seguí caminando pues aún quedaba bastante distancia de la casa del Uchiha.

—Qué curioso —dije para mi misma —El niño prodigio del matrimonio de Mikoto y Fugaku vive lo más alejado de su clan que se puede.

En efecto, casi en los bordes de la aldea donde los árboles se yerguen más imponentes y frondosos una pequeña casa, de apenas la mitad que la de Sasuke y mía. Con mi mano libre retiro el sudor que se había adherido a mi frente.

—Estas primeras noches de verano serán todo un martirio —y entonces me quedo parada mirando la entrada, la puerta está abierta pero no hay luz que demuestre la presencia de nadie.

Camino con cautela mirando a todos lados pero nada parece fuera de lo normal.

—Quizá la dejó así cuando se fue —me digo mentalmente y me adentro a su hogar. —¿Hola?

La respuesta que recibo es un kunai que se aferra a mi cuello de forma violenta, además puedo sentir el aire siendo expulsado sobre mi nuca.

—¿Itachi? —pregunto valiente. Rezo porque sea él ya que de lo contrario moriré.

La persona tras de mi no responde, giro con sutileza mi cabeza para intentar verlo y se da cuenta, noto el chorrear de la sangre provocado por la herida en mi cuello. Suelto un suspiro y de reojo con la ayuda de la luna noto gotas de sudor presentes en la frente de mi atacante. Cierro los ojos y presto más atención, recargo un poco mi cuerpo y noto la elevada temperatura de la persona tras de mi. Sorprendentemente, la mano que sostiene el kunai no tiembla en lo absoluto.

—¿Itachi eres tú? —intento de nuevo. —Mikoto me mandó —dejo de sentir la presión en el cuello. —Para que te entregara esto…

Me giro buscando verlo pero ya no hay nadie tras de mi, vuelvo la mirada dentro y está ahí acostado en la cama. Trato de mantener una expresión neutral y ocultar el susto que me acaba de sacar.

—Cierra cuando entres. —dice y la piel se me eriza. Jamás había escuchado a Itachi hablar. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás lo había visto antes tampoco, solo de lejos.

Hago lo que me dice y enciendo la luz, él inmediatamente se envuelve con sus brazos, protegiéndose de esta. Se lo adjudiqué a la fiebre, no tanto al ojo rojo.

—¿La apago? —pregunto temerosa, él niega con la cabeza y dejo los pergaminos sobre una mesa redonda de madera. La casa es la cosa más extraña que haya visto: la cocina, el comedor, la sala y su habitación comparten el mismo cuarto. Solo hay una puerta que asumo es el baño.

—Gracias —dice y se escucha sincero, echa el rostro hacia atrás. Doy media vuelta pensando volver pero sé que la temperatura de aquel hombre está por los cielos, mi instinto me obliga a quedarme.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto con el mismo tono cauteloso, nunca sé cómo va a reaccionar un Uchiha.

—Regresé de la misión antes de lo esperado, solo me hicieron un rasguño. —levanta la tela del brazo y en efecto se descubre una hilera color rojo.

Me acerco a donde está tumbado, una cama individual pulcramente hecha donde apenas cabe él, y tomo su brazo con delicadeza. Le escucho hacer una mueca y por primera vez pongo atención en su rostro. Creo que es una maldición o algo por el estilo pero hasta ahora no he visto un Uchiha feo. Sí, los hay toscos, pero nunca desagradables a la vista.

E Itachi no iba a ser la excepción, de hecho todo lo contrario. Me hace gracia pues le encuentro más parecido a Mikoto que a Fugaku, es como una versión sombría de ella. Lleva el pelo largo, igual de negro que su madre amarrado en una coleta baja.

Se da cuenta que lo miro y me sonríe levantando una única esquina de sus labios.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —me dice, asiento con sutileza y él presiona sus piernas contra la pared de madera haciéndome espacio.

—Realmente parece ser solo un rasguño… —digo después de pasar delicadamente mis dedos sobre la herida. —¿Cómo te lo hicieron?

—Un kunai. —el trabajo que le costó decir aquello me da todas las indicaciones que hay algo más.

 _Veneno_ , dice mi Sakura interna y le agradezco mentalmente por al fin decir algo inteligente.

—Creo que tienes veneno dentro…

—Es imposible, lo hubiera visto con… —entonces tomó mi mano apretándola con fuerza, tenía el ceño fruncido. Al parecer la sustancia estaba viajando con rapidez por su cuerpo.

Lo tendí y le pasé la mano con chackra para disminuir el dolor, sentí sus músculos relajarse ante mi tacto y en cuanto estuvo estable corro a la cocina abriendo todas las gavetas en busca de un recipiente en donde pueda poner agua.

—A la izquierda —me dice aunque no me mira y abro la puerta tomando el recipiente más hondo que encuentro. Dejo correr agua de la llave hasta la mitad y acerco la mesa redonda hasta la cama.

—¿Alcohol etílico? —pregunto y señala la única puerta de la casa, no pierdo el tiempo y entro a la puerta que devela un baño y debajo del lavabo un botiquín de primeros auxilios. —Perfecto. —digo sintiéndome afortunada, escucho un quejido reprimido y me apresuro.

Vacío un cuarto de alcohol en otro recipiente y encuentro unas gotas de hierba que adormecen así que agrego 5.

—Necesito que te quites… —Y antes de terminar la oración el hombre frente a mi ya se estaba retirando el uniforme ANBU. Vuelve a recostarse lanzando quejidos, está bañado en sudor.

Como cuando atendí a Kankuro pongo la mezcla sobre la mesa y tomo una burbuja que logro meter por la estrecha herida. El proceso es lento pero una vez dentro puedo limpiar el brazo que es la parte más contaminada.

Me sorprende la capacidad de autocontrol que tiene el Uchiha, su expresión facial definitivamente denota el dolor y la incomodidad del proceso pero está totalmente quieto facilitándome el trabajo. Saco la primera tanda de veneno y sin saber dónde tirarla, la echo por la ventana hacia las plantas.

—¿Mis rosales morirán? —me dice con una sonrisa socarrona, me sorprende el humor del muchacho.

—Esperemos que tú no mueras, Itachi Uchiha. —digo sonriendo y empezando la segunda tanda.

—Yo no puedo morir —dice con un ojo cerrado por el dolor, el otro ya tiene activado el Sharingan.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —pregunto solo para hacer plática, en el hospital tenía esa costumbre para distraer a los pacientes del dolor.

—Porque me está cuidando Sakura Haruno, la ninja médico más brillante de su generación.

Aquellas palabras me aturden un poco, logro sacar la siguiente tanda y afortunadamente solo necesitará una más. Termino el proceso en silencio y tiro el resto de la mezcla en el lavabo del baño. Aprovecho para tomar la toalla de manos conmigo.

Me siento de nuevo en la cama, Itachi tiene los ojos cerrados y respira con normalidad. Aún así baño la toalla en el agua, retiro la banda con el símbolo de la hoja y en su lugar coloco la toalla húmeda que escurre un poco.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —dice aún con los ojos cerrados, hace un esfuerzo para incorporarse.

—Ya te lo dije, tu madre me envió a traerte unos pergaminos.

—Ya sé, solo quería escucharte de nuevo. —se ríe amargamente y yo no puedo estar más confundida.—Sakura, te presento a la desgracia de la familia principal del clan Uchiha: yo.

Y no contengo la risa ante sus palabras. Él se incorpora por completo, tanto que se le cae la toalla de la frente, me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Desgracia? ¡Pero si eres un prodigio! Capaz de realizar cualquier técnica que se haga frente a ti, especialista en Genjutsu y con dotes espeluznantes para acabar con el enemigo —digo citando todo lo que he escuchado a lo largo de mi vida.

—¿Has escuchado de mi, entonces? —de nuevo esa sonrisa de una esquina. Me siento incómoda, después de todo él también sabía de mi.

—Claro, andas de boca en boca por la aldea.

—No solo en la aldea —y otra vez su risa amarga. —también en el distrito, lamento romper tu burbuja pero mis padres me odian.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Intento no seguir su juego pero Inner-Sakura tiene mucha curiosidad sobre el hombre frente a nosotras.

—Además de las obvias razones —señala con la cabeza su uniforme ANBU. Claro, había refutado la oferta de convertirse en cabeza de la policía oficial de los Uchiha. —No te has preguntado, ¿Por qué Sasuke se casó antes que yo?

Regresa la mirada a mi solo para verme encoger los hombros. "¿Y eso qué importa?"

—Verás, en el clan escasean los usuarios del ojo rojo.

De un segundo a otro sus ojos cabrón se tornaron rojo sangre. Son tan hermosos como el único ojo rojo que posee Kakashi.

—Entonces siendo un "prodigio" como tú me llamas y además formando parte de la familia principal no era menos que mis padres esperasen una amplia familia con hijos que posean el Sharingan. Pero no, no aún.

—¿No aún?

—Digamos que, encuentro a las Uchiha un tanto… aburridas.

—¿Qué? —no quepo de incredulidad ante la arrogancia del tipo.

—Y al parecer, Sasuke también. —ahora no hay risa, solo sonrisa de una esquina.

—Pero, no entiendo… si no soy una Uchiha y no tengo el Sharingan, ¿por qué Sasuke se casó conmigo?

—Y vaya que definitivamente no eres una Uchiha, de lo contrario no hubieras roto el código y utilizado tus habilidades ninja para curarme cuando se supone están prohibidas.

Me levanto de inmediato de la cama y por fin soy consciente de la situación en la que me encuentro: trampa o no ahora Itachi puede echarme de cabeza con Mikoto. Mierda. Me doy media vuelta y sin decir nada me dirijo a la salida.

—Eres una increíble ninja, lástima que…

No termino de escuchar lo que dice, me alejo cuanto antes para refugiarme en mi nueva casa y recordarme que, a pesar de todo elegí este camino y debo acatarme a ello.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por fin y después de tanto tiempo está el segundo capítulo de esta serie. A decir verdad, me encantó y la idea que llevo formulando en mi cabeza es una historia complaciente.

Quiero además comentar que, sí, habrá infidelidad por parte de Sakura porque tiene que ser así. No que lo apoye, simplemente viajaremos con ella y espero sea suficiente razón y no terminen odiándola en el proceso. Aunque tampoco se trata de volver un demonio al tan sensual Sasuke Uchiha, no, les prometo habrán más facetas de él.

 **Nota 1:** A pesar de no haber revolución civil del clan Uchiha con el resto de la aldea sí que hay tensión, solo que se ha prolongado más. Fugaku, líder del clan y padre de Sasuke e Itachi definitivamente se siente superior y está en contra del actual Hokage (Kakashi) y tiene una rivalidad extraña con Tsunade, les tiene recelo debido a que Itachi decidió pertenecer a ANBU en vez de a su policía oficial, sus razones espero tener tiempo de explicarlas.

 **Nota 2:** Sasuke sí se fue por dos años pero con el objetivo de cazar a Orochimaru, por la maldición y todo eso, no en busca de poder ya que su clan aún existe. Pero no quise quitarle esa personalidad viajera y ausente, siento que es gran parte de él y lo merece.

 **Nota 3:** Naruto y Sakura van en busca de Sasuke una vez concluidos sus entrenamientos con sus respectivos Sannins (Jirayja y Tsunade) y Naruto logra matar a Orochimaru (mismo que sí tomó la vida del tercer Hokage) entonces al regresar con 15 años Naruto se vuelve el héroe de konoha y a Sasuke se le minimiza, entonces Sasuke corta los lazos con el equipo.

 **Nota final:** esto se sitúa 5 años después de lo descrito arriba.

Espero aclare sus dudas y si no, siéntanse libres de escribirme. Los quiero montones y les mando muchos besos y abrazos.

-Alex.


End file.
